Участник:Lelu02/Песочная песочница
280px|справа Вермина или Вернима — Даэдрическая принцесса, чья сфера — ночные кошмары и дурные предзнаменования. Она также известна, как Прядильщица пышных одежд«Карманный путеводитель по Империи, 1-е изд.», Вермина ОдаривающаяВ оригинальной версии «Игры за обедом» встречается "Vaernima the Gifter", Госпожа кошмаровСобытия Online, Вермина Плетельщица Снов «16 аккордов безумия, т. VI», Госпожа сновСобытия Online, один из культистов у святилища Вермины в Сиродиле, Королева кошмаров. Облик Очень интересно, что общепринятый облик изображения Вермины на статуях с течением временем очень сильно изменялся. Так, во 2Э, во время Слияния Планов, её представляют в виде женщины с маской змееподобного существа на лице, держащей посох в левой руке. В 3Э, во время Кризиса Обливиона, она также изображена в виде женщины, но уже пожилой, без маски и в другом платье, иным посохомСобытия Oblivion. Способ изображения Вермины на статуях в 4Э неизвестен, возможно, он и не менялся. Вермина, ESO, статуя.jpg|Статуя Вермины, 2Э Статуя Вермины, ночь, Сиродил.jpg|Статуя Вермины, 3Э, Сиродил. Статуя Вермины, арт Skyrim.jpg|Барельефное изображение Вермины, 4Э Прочие сферы Вермины Помимо ночных кошмаров, намёком указана некая причастность Вермины к вампиризму. Именно у неё Молаг Бал может достать лекарство от вампиризмаСобытия Morrowind, квест Лекарство от вампиризма (Morrowind) и Записки Галура Ритари. Также она имеет отношение к некромантии: в качестве жертвы на её святилище возлагают чёрный камень душ, её последователи приносят в жертву людейСобытия Online, цитата из диалога с Drinroth:"I hope there's sacrifice this time. It's been too long since we made as offering to Vaermina" + культисты Вермины в Сиродиле держат пленников в клетках и практикуют запретную магию. Мориан Зенас связывал Вермину с пытками«Об Обливионе», а иногда ей приписывают и кражу воспоминаний. Культы Божественные сновидцы Божественные сновидцы - опасный культ Вермины, зародившийся и преимущественно располагавшийся на территории Штормхевена (провинция Хай Рок), но распространившийся до территорий Сиродила и Скайрима. Стал угрозой для всего Ковенанта Даггерфолла в период Слияния Планов. Они сеяли хаос по всему региону, осуществляя грандиозный план своей даэдрической принцессы, но итоге были остановлены объединёнными силами Бездушного, Стражей души и вмешательством самой Азуры. Божественные сновидцы Т.JPG|Божественные сновидцы у статуи Вермины в Трясине Аббатство отверженных.png|Обитель Стражей души Азура, ESO, сумрак.png|Азура, говорящая через крылатого сумрака Культы Сиродила Известно, что на момент 2Э Божественные сновидцы также обитали на территории Сиродила. Возможно именно они и возвели святилище Вермины около озера Поппад, где они и базировались. На момент Кризиса Обливиона в Сиродиле всё ещё находятся верные культисты Госпожи кошмаров. Они не враждебны и располагаются точно у того же древнего святилища, где некогда обитали сновидцы, но статуя Вермины сильно изменилась (во время 2Э статуя изображает аргонианоподобную женщину с посохом и змеями в руках, а в 3Э статуя представляет из себя женщину, одетую в платье, держащую посох в своих руках). Озеро Поппад.jpg|Озеро Поппад, 2Э Святилище Вермины, Сиродил, 2Э.jpg|Святилище Вермины, Сиродил, 2Э Статуя Вермины в Сиродиле в ночи.jpeg|Святилище Вермины, Сиродил, 3Э Культы Скайрима Вторая эра Говорят, что однажды на остров Бликрок в ныне старое заброшенное шахтёрское поселение, именуемое глупостью Хоззина, прибыл старатель со всей своей семьёй, чтобы, как он сам утверждал, добывать железо, но история этой семьи была куда более тёмной. Они являлись тайными культистами Вермины и приносили в жертву людей, дабы их владычица даровала им карманное измерение Трясины, что позже госпожа кошмаров и сделала. Видимо, что-то пошло не так, ибо вспыхнул пожар. Культисты покинули своё пристанище, а поселение превратилось в развалины и было заброшено, но портал в карманное измерение продолжал быть открытым. Об этом зловещем месте вспомнили лишь в конце 2Э 578, когда бандиты, спонсируемые Ковенантом Даггерфолла, предприняли неудачную попытку взять сигильский камень, поддерживавший портал между Нирном и Трясиной. Четвёртая эра В 4Э 201 жителей Данстара начинают мучить кошмары, становящиеся с каждым разом всё ужаснее и реальнее... написать про череп, написать про посл. в скайриме, написать про одежду Дни призыва День призыва Вермины — десятое число месяца Высокого солнца. В этот день также празднуют Фестиваль торговцев. К ней можно обратиться, если в качестве дара принести чёрный камень душ в её святилище. В истории Нирна ЦИТАТКА, НЕКИЙ ТЕКСТ Вторая эра НАПИСАТЬ ПРО ШТОРМХЕВЕН Во время событий в Штормхевене тайный замысел Вермины осуществляется и в Рифте. В училище бардов под названием Убежище Скальда одной из учениц Вермина нашептала тайную песню, вызвавшее слияние с Трясиной. В планах даэдрической принцессы было не столько распространение своего влияния, сколько избавление от трактатов о ней и её слугах, хранившихся в библиотеки скальдов. Слуги даэдрической принцессы, взяв поместье под контроль, попытались избавиться от всех книг, но их ждала неудача. Планы Вермины разрушились вдребезги с приходом Бездушного. Третья эра 16 аккордов безумия, т. IX Четвёртая эра ТЕКСТ В культуре В книгах Ниже приведёт список книг, имеющих отношение к Вермине: *«16 аккордов безумия, т. IX» *«Книга даэдра» *«Мы пробуждаемся во снах» *«Об Обливионе» *«Омен обмана» *«Путники сна» *«Сновидцы! Пришло наше время!» *«Снохождение» *«Сон тысячи спящих» *«Темнейшие божества» *«Улучшенный Имперский путеводитель по Тамриэлю/Хай Рок» *«Грезить за пределами мечт» Упоминания: *«Игра за обедом» *«Наше призвание, наш обет» *«Основание Стражей души» *«Старый путь» В магии Свиток Обещания Вермины Влияние и почитание в Обливионе ЦИТАТКА, ИЗО.; Вермине, как и всем известным Даэрическим Принцам, прислуживают младшие даэдра. У Госпожи кошмаров на службе состоят скампы, байнекины, дремора, наблюдатели, кошмары и уникальные даэдра - омены Омены Омены - даэдра, находящиеся в подчинении Вермины. Они обитают во снах своих жертв, постепенно подчиняя своего носителя. Всего известно четыре вида этих даэдра: Омен страха, Омен крови, Омен предательства, Омен обмана, но совершенно очевидно, что их существует больше (были неудачные попытки призыва других оменов, надо указать как источник). Так как у всех этих оменов облик разный, то можно предположить, что они могут менять его в зависимости от жертвы или их облик меняется в зависимости от типа Омена. Широко применялись Верминой и её слугами во время инцидента в Штормхевене, когда по всему региону активировались Божественные сновидцы. План Обливиона Её измерение — царство кошмаров Трясина, откуда исходят дурные предзнаменования. Трясина — постоянно меняющийся мир, он может быть похож на любой из Планов Обливиона и ни на какой, но все его иллюзии — суть кошмара. Очень интересно то, что в Имперском перечне лордов даэдра говорится, что смертные во сне часто попадают в ее царство, притом без посторонней помощи или же своей воли, но таким же образом часто забывают свои сны, забывая вместе и Трясину. УПОМЯНУТЬ ОПИСАНИЕ ОТ ЭРАНДУРА В 2Э 582 произошло временное слияние Нирна с Трясиной в месте под названием Убежище Скальда, отправившее всех обитателей в Трясину. НАПИСАТЬ ПРО СВЯЗЬ С БОЖ.СНОВ. НАПИСАТЬ ПРО ЭМЕРИКА И ДРУГ. КАРМ. РЕАЛЬНОСТИ (ГЛУП. ХОЗ) + МУЗГУ Известные личности, побывавшие в Трясине: *Бездушный *Верховный король Эмерик *Галтис — любовник и чемпион Вермины *Мастер Музгу *Мориан Зенас *Члены культа Божественные сновидцы Артефакты, связанные Вермины Череп Порчи |right|150px Череп Порчи — посох, способный создавать двойника того, против кого был использован. Является самым известным артефактом Вермины. Существует история о Черепе и Мастере Гильдии Воров, хоть она и может являться лишь простой легендой. Однажды Мастер использовал этот артефакт, чтобы уничтожить своего врага. После совершения убийства клон, будучи не в силах атаковать хозяина Черепа, незаметно выкрал артефакт у Мастера и использовал Череп на нём. После убийства оба клона совместно правили Гильдией Воров долгие годыОписание Черепа Порчи в Daggerfall Также существуют предания, гласящие, что Посох обладает собственным разумом, и он вечно жаждет чужих воспоминаний. Возможно именно по этой причине жители Данстара в 4Э 201 году, когда Череп Порчи находился в Башне призывателей Ночи, страдали от жутких кошмаров. Снохождение right|120px Снохождение — книга, описывающая Апатию Вермины и возможно другие уникальные зелья, связанные с Верминой. На обложке стилизованное изображение Вермины с Черепом Порчи. Находилась в руках культистов в Храме Призывателей Ночи, дальнейшая судьба неизвестна. Апатия Вермины right|120px Апатия Вермины — особое зелье, позволяющее жрецам Вермины ходить по снам. С помощью снов они могут попасть в места, недоступные в реальном мире. Описание апатии хранится в книге «Снохождение». Зелье работает только для жрецов Вермины и мирян, а обычным способом приготовить апатию невозможно. По словам Эрандура, алхимия и благословение богини слились в материальную жидкость. Шар Вермины right|100px Шар Вермины — с виду обычный светящийся хрустальный шар, но от остальных шаров его отличает факт неровности поверхность и странные издаваемые звуки. В Нирне не появлялся, пока маг по имени Арквед не украл шар из снов последователей Вермины. Окончательные свойства этого артефакта неизвестны, но крайне вероятно, что Шар Вермины, судя по событиям в Башне Аркведа, при использовании в Нирне, меняет реальность в сторону кошмара или же проецирует кошмары в Нирн. Возможно, что позволяет путешествовать по снам, Трясине вероятно изменять их. После того, как Шар вернулся к Вермине в Нирне больше не появлялся. Золотой фонд цитаток 2. Но это не обычные сны. Эти видения вызывает владычица даэдра Вермина, пожирающая воспоминания. Кошмары — это лишь эхо её присутствия, её трапезы - Эрандур 3. Это не просто сны, это следы, которые оставляет владычица даэдра Вермина, когда пожирает воспоминания людей! 6. Предание гласит, что Череп Порчи вечно жаждет чужих воспоминаний. Черепа не касались так давно, что он, похоже, приобрёл способность достигать сознания людей на расстоянии и питаться. Что именно он делает с воспоминаниями — лишь гипотезы и догадки учёных и историков Ты увидишь чужие воспоминания своими глазами и почувствуешь своим телом. Окружающие воспримут тебя как обычную сущность, а ты будешь произносить чужие слова. Из-за этих странных принципов, учёные не могут решить — действительно ли это сон или это какие-то проявления Вермины» 8. «Я буду следить за тобой и охранять тебя, пока ты будешь спать. Если я замечу, что что-то пошло не так, я тебя разбужу. Я не знаю, когда именно снохождение может завершиться. Возможно, когда Вермина насытит своё любопытство». 9. «Я короткое время учился в Коллегии бардов — пока не узнали, что я поклоняюсь Вермине. С тех пор я не бывал в Солитьюде». 11. «Как жрец Вермины, я близко знаком с тёмными искусствами в их худшем проявлении». 12. Твое общение с Верминой завершено. Трепещи, если решит она посетить твои сны. - Тенвилль 13 Я одолела свои страхи. Ничто не сравнится с ужасом, который показала мне Вермина в моих снах. - Тенвилль 14. Я видела всё. После того, как посмотришь на вещи глазами Вермины, ничто не может напугать тебя. - Авиера Нирол 15. Когда люди бормочут во сне, они говорят со мной. Когда они просыпаются мокрые от пота, значит, они только что покинули мой дом. - Вермина 16. Я живу в твоих снах. Я наполняю твои кошмары. И теперь ты будешь служить мне. 17. Сначала Вермина атакует моё Аббатство, потом она оскверняет моё святилище и теперь это. Если бы я не знала лучше, то я могла бы принять это на личный счёт - Азура о Вермине. 18. Она пожирает наши воспоминания, а замен оставляет кошмары. Она как кашель, который указывает на серьёзную болезнь - Эрандур о Вермине Vaermina's Nightmare + ДОБАВИТЬ ПРО АЗУРУ 100px|right Источники en:Vaermina de:Vaermina fr:Vaermina es:Vaermina pl:Vaermina